Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices. These digital maps can be updated and revised such that users have the most-current maps available to them each time they view a map hosted by a mapping service server. Digital maps can further be enhanced with dynamic information, such as traffic information in real time along roads and through intersections.
Traffic data that is provided on digital maps is generally based on crowd-sourced data from mobile devices or probe data. The traffic data is typically reflective of a collective group of mobile devices traveling along a road segment, with each road segment having a traffic speed that is established based on an average travel speed along that segment. However, the generalization of traffic on a road segment based on an average of all traffic on that road segment may not accurately represent or provide sufficient detail to understand traffic along that road segment.